Demonic Angels
by roxasandsora
Summary: The second half of a whole truth, revealed. Lets face it, the sons of Erebus really can't guard Zoey and company all that well, is it such a suprise Nyx would get around to sending in reinforcements? thing is their more or less crazy and have problems too
1. Ch:1, prolouge Letters to Home

**Demonic Angels**

**Ch: 1, prologue- Letters to Home.**

**disclaimer! i no own house of night... i do, however, own Arista, Callia, Candice, Dennis, Helia, Rhea, Rosabelle, and Zephyr**

_August 14, 2005_

_Dear: Candice, Helia, Cynthia, Rhea, Zephyr, and Arista._

_I'm worried, the 'rents are all sad-faced while Dennis, Rosabelle, and I are left in the dark. It's starting to make Rosy freak. If her elder brother, my cousin dies, it'll crush her… and possibly me too. I mean, I hate Erik to tears, but love him to pieces at the same time. In other words, I feel the same about Erik as I do about my younger brother you all love to hate AKA: the creature referred to as Dennis. Erik's in intensive care right now. I'm hearing scary words like __**heart transplant, possible side effects, **__and the oh, so favoured __**chances for success**__. If they're trying NOT to scare us, their doing a pretty crappy job of it._

_They say he might not survive. I SWEAR I'm going to worry my head off. Anyway, I should stop writing before I start ranting again. Say hi to everyone back at the circus for me, we'll all be back as soon as Erik gets better._

_Lotsa luvs,_

_Callia Night _

* * *

_August 18, 2005_

_Dear: Candice, Helia, Cynthia, Rhea, Zephyr, and Arista._

_Coma_

_Erik's in a coma! *starts hyperventilating* (lol jks) but seriously *screams*_

_Oh, but that's not all folks! He just got marked. He's in a coma, and he got marked. WTF much? I know, it makes very little sense to me too. His parents are… scratch that, THE parents are freaking out about it. I don't mind much, as long as he lives… I guess… Rosabelle thinks it's freaking awesome, and Dennis is plotting about something (be afraid, be VERY afraid!) so anyway, how's the act coming? If you cut me out, I'll kill ya. Later!_

_Lurvs ya forevas, _

_Callia Night_

* * *

_August 23, 2005_

_Dear: Candice, Helia, Cynthia, Rhea, Zephyr, and Arista._

_He's gone! He up and disappeared! Now you see it and now you don't kinda thing! Rose won't stop crying and I can't stop shaking! Oh, GODDESS! LET HIM LIVE!_

_They THINK that he MIGHT have gone to the House of Night. Yeah, that's reassuring, note the SARCASM! Any other LIES ya wanna tell me in a futile attempt to console me?! (Ok, Calli, breathe girl… in and out, deep breaths, calm… ok)_

_Anyway, if he doesn't call or something in a few days, then we'll head back, if we don't get any response from the House of Night, he'll be announced missing for 2 years. If he doesn't show up after that, he's going to be announced dead._

_Momma says, as a powerful, psychic/Wiccan Priestess/Hybrid (even though none of the following have been proven yet); I can hold a little ceremony of my own if I want to (shah, right! Like I have the slightest clue how!) I'm hoping it doesn't come to that though. _

_Anyways, I'll be back in a few days, see ya then!_

_Eternally loved,_

_Callia Night_

_P.S. if I see Erik alive, well, and a fledgling/vampyre after he's pronounced dead, I'm gunna CATASTRATE HIM!_


	2. Ch:2, Thyra: younger sister of Nyx

_**Demonic Angels**_

**Chapter 2**: Thyra, Younger sister of Nyx

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HON

**Claimer**: Thyra, Calli, Cyn, and all other OC's are MINE! This idea is MINE! And this plot is MINE! STEAL IT AND I KILL YOU! (Not... but seriously, ask before you take please)

* * *

_**Author's note**: (Chaos)  
_

_I AM SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I know it took forever but... let me explain. _

_The chapter before this, the prolouge, with Erik in the hospital in intensive care? That was taken from my life. _

_I have (well... had) a cousin named Eric. He was my brother's age (14) and had a little sister in grade 5. His parents were (are) divorced. I used to see him and his sister every weekend.  
_

_One day_, _while Eric was playing basket ball in his schoolyard(sp?), he colapsed and was sent to the hospital (intensive care)_

_I never went to see him in the hospital, my parents wouldn't let me. _

_One week later, I decide that this could actually be a good way to start my first House of Night story, Erik has the exact same name as my cousin, just spelt differently. And all through my lunch period at school that day, I typed and posted the first chapter. _

_When I got home, my mom was sitting on the couch, right in front of the door._

_I greeted her as I usually do and started taking off my shoes (outside shoes arn't allowed in the house)._

_And thats when she told me that Eric died 2:00 that morning._

_And that, my dear readers, is why I have been gone so long. I hope you understand. This story cutts a little too close to home for me right now.  
_

_

* * *

_

(ch:2 starts... NOW!)

_"Ah, Zoey. Is my sister correct? Have I truly not gifted my people enough to truly help them?" _Nyx's voice whispered through Zoey's head before she passed out.

* * *

"Hello again Zoey, I would like you to meet my younger sister, Thyra, consider her the other half of the whole truth." Nyx said.

"What my elder sister means, is that we work together... partners, if you will." Thyra said. She was slightly shorter than Nyx, and her hair was long curly blonde, but those were the only differnces.

"However, we have always kept our worlds completely apart..." Nyx began.

"... For fear of war waging between our followers." Thyra finished for her sister.

Nyx turned to Thyra "Alas sister, we get off topic." Nyx and Thyra turned back to Zoey "Zoey, I fear you and yours do not have enough power to fend off those who oppose you. I have voiced my concerns to my sister, and she believes she has a solution." Nyx explained.

"My 9 warrior priestesses have all been reincarnated and walk among the living once more. 7 of them, I have already located and spoken with. They have all agreed to guard you and your friends, in fact, they look forward to it. The church led by your step-father has refered to them as angelic demons or _**Demonic Angels**_, but, the correct term for them would be Hybridians. They shall be able to shed some light on your situation and show Aphrodite what she is." Thyra said.

"Their good warriors, Zoey. In their past lives, time and time again they easily defeated my Sons of Eberus. Thyra refers to them as Warrior priestesses because that is what they are. Would you like their help?" Nyx asked.

Zoey thought for a moment. "Well... If your sure about them, alright. But can I meet them first? To get to know them and see what their capable of."

"Perfectly understandable, Zoey. However..." Nyx turned to Thyra "Would they take insult of this?"

"I assure you, they won't. Don't worry about contacting them, they will contact you. My warrior priestess of soul was known as Psyche in her last life, and is now known as Arista. My warrior priestess of life was known as Dianne and is now known as Helia. My warrior priestess of death was known as Hesper and is now known as Cynthia. My warrior priestess of wind was Isaura and is now Zephyr. My warrior priestess of fire was Phyralis and is now Candice. My warrior priestess of water was Evania and is now Rhea. And lastly, My warrior priestess of earth was Delphina and is now Callia. I have told you both their past and previous names as well as their titles for I am unsure as to which ones will contact you and what they shall refer to themselves as. Do not worry about remembering this, for you shall not forget." Thyra explained.** (A/N: hated writing that paragraph!)  
**

"That was quite a speech, sister." Laughed Nyx.

"Aah, but sister, that is only their simplified titles. For I have only revealed their past names, present names, and elements. They shall have the honour of revealing their: Angel, Demon, Creature, Color, Terrain, and Symbol... that is... IF they wish you to know." Thyra pointed out.

"Can I tell my friends about this?" Zoey asked.

"Humm... not yet. Ask the Hybridian that contacts you. " Both Nyx, and Thyra spoke at once.

And with that, Zoey's dream shattered at the sound of her cellphone ringing.

* * *

Zoey shot up and snatched her cellphone, completely missing everything happening around her.

"Hello?" Zoey said.

"Hey ya! The name's Callia Night, but you can call me Calli. I'm the Demon of Lust, the Angel of Chastity, the Living Earth in Human form, the Human Snow leopard, Symbolized by the Flower, Queen of the Forest, and Inventor of the color green. And **GODDESS FUCKING DAMN IT! I HATE THAT GODDESS DAMNED INTRODUCTION!**" The girl on the other line said... or spazzed, depending on how you look at it. "Thyra said you had a question for me and my sisters. Ask away."

Zoey blinked. Calli's introduction startled her.

"Hello? Ya still their, Redbird?" Calli asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah, still here, you just startled me, that's all. So, can I tell..." Zoey started before she was intrupted.

"Nope! but, in your bag, there are 9 tickets for the new circus that just arrived in your town as well as backstage passes to meet the Seven Swords. Their for you and your friends. We got the number right, right? Cuz there's you, your BF, the Prophet, her BF, the two gay boys, the soul twins of water and fire, and your best friend. Humm... Yeah, that's all. Give a ticket and a pass to everyone I mentioned, keep one for yourself. See you on the 13th!" Calli said cheerily before hanging up.

Zoey blinked slowly.

She looked up. She was in a field, everyone Calli had mentioned was crowded around her. Her bag was right beside her.

She picked up her bag and reached inside it. She pulled out the first thing her hand came in contact with.

It was a plastic bag with the 9 tickets and passes. Just like Calli had said.

"Zoey?"

Zoey looked up. It was Stevie Rae.

"You ok, Zoey?"

This time, it was Damien.

"Huh? oh, yeah. I'm ok." Zoey replied. The turned her attention to the bag. There was a note inside with the tickets.

Zoey pulled out the note. It read:

_Dear: Zoey Redbird,_

_These are only available for Friday the Thirteenth, AKA: tomorrow (you have the day off anyway). I'd suggest you give them their stuff now, but it don't matter much to me weather you and your friends come or not._

_- Cyn (if you can't figure it out, I'm Death in Human form, Cynthia)_

"Guyz, Nyx sent me circus tickets for tomorrow. she wants all nine of us to go." Zoey explained. She gave everyone a ticket and pass.

"**COOL!**" Shaunee and Erin cried in usion.

"Do I HAVE to go?"Aphrodite groaned.

"You do not want to go to the circus with me?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, you have to go." Zoey said.

"Come on, It'ill be fun, Aphroditie!" Jack cheered.

"Just come Aphrodite." Stevie Rae pestered.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go, even though the Goddess asked you?" Damien asked.

"Shut up!"Aphrodite growled.

While everyone else was bickering, Erik was staring at the pass and ticket Zoey gave him. There was something familiar about these tickets. Something VERY familiar.

* * *

_**Chaos- **_

_**Yeah, I know. It's been too long. I hate to give excuses, but this story especially cut too close to home. **_

_**School's about to start, I'll be in grade 12. Eww, homework. I'm dreading back to school. **_

_**LOL though, my brother is going to an all boys highschool AND his uniform is worse then mine! so, I guess thats an up side. **_

_**Also, I couldnt remember what Nyx looks like. Don't have the books. And if any of the characters are OOC at any time, I'M SORRY! This is my first HON fic and i'm not as familiar with the characters or story line as I am with Twilight, Inuyasha or ABVH(ABVH is on a different site) I can however promise an interestingly complicated story line (I hope!) I'm hoping to get the chapters up a little faster from now on, but no promises. **_

_**I'm also aware that my chapters on all my other stories have way longer chapters. I'm working on it, OK?  
**_

_**If you havn't seen the author's note on the profile, everything is still on hold. But that don't mean I'm not trying to get them up! **_

_**OH! almost forgot. When the title of this story came up in the story, it was bolded, itaclicized, and underlined as well as the first letter in the two words were capatalized. When I read the inkheart series, they did the same thing. I figured, why not? thats all the reasoning behind that.**_

**_Anyways, you know the drill! rate and review! (p.s. reviews encourage me to write more for the story that was reviewed) _**


	3. Ch:3, Follow the OC

**_Demonic Angels._**

_**Chapter 3: follow the OC.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own HON. however, everyone mentioned in this chapter belongs to me, so i guess i didn't have to put this this chapter..._

* * *

a girl stood there watching everything unfold with a cold dead look on her coldly beautiful face. her steel blue eyes half closed as usual. she was somewhat pale with a tall, willowy figure. she leaned against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest. her long dark brown and dark green streaked hair was in a loose braid that went over her shoulder and down to her waist.

she noticed one of the people looked familiar and narrowed her eyes at the familiar looking person and whole face convulsed into a glare when she realised who the person was.

as they left, she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. she wasn't lost, she knew _exactly _where she was going.

* * *

_Midnight Mayhem _the sign read. the girl smiled slightly. _"home"_ she thought, she was home.

she headed toward one of the tents closer to the back. the tent cover was black and silver. the sign infornt of the tent read _"The Seven Swords" _there were the shouts and cries of female voices coming faintly from the inside of the tent. the girl smiled more and walked inside.

when she walked down the dark hallway, the Gothic theme was definite with this tent. the girl smiled at the six young teen performers practising.

all of the performers stopped what they were doing at sight of the girl, one came over.

the performer that came up to the girl was definitely the most beautiful in the tent. she had long black hair in high bouncy curled pigtails that bounced around her knees and dark green eyes that smiled with her. she was pale, but her full pouty, glossy blood red lips, long, thick black lashes and thin black eyebrows went along perfectly with it. she was somewhat short, but still managed to have long looking legs and voluptuous curves. she smiled happily. "how'd it go Cyn? after talking with her, she kinda reminded me of Zeph." the performer girl stated. she looked at least 14, but in truth, she was 16.

"that's 'cause she _is _kinda like Zeph, Calli." the girl, Cyn, aka, Cynthia stated, rolling her eyes. another of the performers skipped over.

this one had long platinum blonde hair to her mid back and bright blue eyes. she was tanned and everything else about her was average. if you guessed she was air headed, you'd be right.

"the girl we gotta watch is like me? awesome!" the new girl cheered. both Calli and Cyn gave her bored stares.

a third girl came over and patted Zephyr on the back with a sad, _"it's ok that your stupid"_smile on her face. she had long silver hair to her elbows and furious red eyes. she was pale was well and somewhat small. "Zeph, that's not a good thing." the girl stated with that same sad smile on her face.

"why isn't it a good thing Candice?" the stereotypical blonde asked, not getting the insult.

two other girls walked over.

the first one had short, dark blonde hair that barley passed her chin and bright blue eyes. she was tall with somewhat of a muscular build. she had a golden tan and something about her that just screamed _"Listen or DIE!"_

the second had long, straight red hair darker then Calli's lips that passed her bum. she was pale with dark purple eyes. she had the same bone structure and body type as Cyn, after all, they were twins.

the second spoke first. "WHAT?! What do you mean she's like Zephyr?! I can barely stand one of them! what makes you think i can handle two?!" the girl complained.

the first girl smacked Zephyr on the back of her head. " Stop being stupid!"she commanded.

"Calm down Helia." Cynthia said to the second girl, she was getting tired of all this drama.

"Your so mean Arista!" Zephyr whined to the first girl.

the last girl ran over to stop Arista form hitting Zephyr again. "Arista, Stop being mean to your sister." the last girl defended.

that attracted everyone elses attention, which the last girl didn't seem to like.

she had light, wavy brown hair that just passed her shoulders and fair skin. her eyes were a golden brown like dark honey. she was also somewhat small, but always eager to defend Zephyr.

"I'm always hitting my sister so she'll stop being an idiot!" Arista shouted.

"Awe, Rhea, why are you always defending Zephyr? it wrecks our fun!" Candice complained with a teasing smile on her face.

"Ya, know Arista, the more you hit your sister on the head, the more brain cells she looses." Callia pointed out.

a smirk appeared on Cynthia's face. "you wouldn't believe who i saw." she said to all the other girls.

"Ooh! Secret! Awesome! Tell! Tell!" Zephyr squealed, jumping up and down, earning another smack on the head for her big sister.

"strangely, i agree with her for once, who'd ya see sis?" Helia asked.

Cynthia whispered it to her other girls.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" they all shouted.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING MURDER THAT SHIT FACE!" Callia's scream echoed out from the tent and could be heard all over the circus grounds.

* * *

A/N: yeah, yeah. another short one, I'm sorry. but i felt that this was a good place to end this chapter. so go deal.

you know the drill. rate and review. ya, know my cousin gave me an idea that i think you'll all like. it's pretty much, send me your OC's and I'll probably feature them as soon as i can. here's what i need:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Type:

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers/Abilities:

History/BIO/Past:

Other Information:

and if you post this anonymously, some way to contact you if i have any questions about your character.

the characters will still be yours, I'll put it in the disclaimer.

be as creative as possible! i don't care if your character if a human, normal vamp, HON vamp, or something else entirely!

at the moment, there is currently no time limit for getting your characters in... however, that can change.

so, yeah. Post your OC's in the review, and don't forget to review yourself!

c ya next chap!


End file.
